A Summer To Remember
by cullenlvr21
Summary: Eclipse After graduation, the Cullens wonder what to do. It starts with a camping trip but turns out to be a summer Bella will never forget. Sorry i am terrible at writing summaries! May be slightly out of character, but im trying to be creative...
1. What to do, What to do?

was a little suspicious when i t was alice who picked me up from work today.

"what are you doing here wheres edward?"

"Hello bella i am great thanks for asking."

"sorry alice."

"ha ha i am just joking bella Em and Jazz made him go hunting so i told him i didnt mind hanging out with you today."

"will he be home later?"

"Bella cant we just have fun today instead of worrying about edward the whole time?"

"Ok again sorry Alice."

"its cool so what do you want to do today?"

"I dont know alice what would you like to do?" stupid question.

"we could go-"

"Alice i am not going shopping today."

"fine." alice said disappointed she started her porsche and drove off to the Cullens mansion. i really didn't know what i wanted to do so i just sat on the couch with esme and alice and watched a movie. I didnt know what movie it was, I wasnt even watching it. I was just staring into space thinking about Edward. Then i heared the jeep screeming into hte drive way and Emmetts booming laughter.

EDWARD THAT WAS AWESOME! I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULKD DRIVE LIKE THAT!" then the door opened and the guys walked through.

"hello Bella." edward said as he ran up to me and kissed me

"get a room!" Emmett of course said.

Edward broke the kiss.

"shut up Emmett!" Edward yelled as he walked up to emmett and slapped him in the back of hte head

"OWW" emmett yelled and turned around and tackled edward to th eground. but of course edward fought back i was laughing at hte sight of big strong emmett being pinned to the ground by edward not that edward want strong but emmett was just so big. I heared another laughter. I turned around to see that it was Jasper standing in the door way.

"hey Jasper" i said to him.

"hi bella how are you today?" he asked very politly.

"pretty good"

" BOYS!" esme yelled

and of course the boys stopped and looked up at esme.

"Stop boys Now! I am quite fond of this house and i prefer you not break it."

"sorry mom" edward and emmett said got up off the floor.

"so, no more school what do you kids want to do to celabrate?" Esme asked

Of course Alice chimmed in "Shopping!"

"NO!" every one yellled together.

"fine no need to yell"

"We could go camping" i said

"Camping sounds like fun" edward said.

"YA!" Alice cheered

"camping sounds like fun! Good call bella!" emmett said

"thanks Em-" i couldnt finish because emmett had me in a tight bear hug.

"em, Cant breath"

"Ha ha sorry bells" emmett said and every one just laughed.

" so i guess we will go camping. Bella, i will call charlie for you." esme said.

"Thanks Esme" i told her as she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to call charlie.

"hes going to say yes!" Alice screemed into my ear.

"OW! Alice!"

"Sorry Bella" alice said as she patted my ear so lightly i could barly feel it. "Poor little ear" Alice said as she pretended to be sad.

"oh just go pack your bag Alice."

"Good idea," alice said " I should go tell rose too."

"Good idea" i said to alice but she was already gone but i know she could still hear me.

Esme walked back into the room

"Edward take Bella home to pack her things then come back here and we will go" Esme said and walked up the stairs. Probably to pack her bag.

Edward and i waked out and got into the Volvo.

"So how did you come up with camping Bella? edward asked me

"I don't really know, It just souned kinda fun to me I guess." I told him plainly

I didn't really notice this time but we were already to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**We walked hand in hand up into my house. **

**"Dad!" I yelled when we walked in the door**

**"In here bells!" Charlie yelled back**

**Me and Edward walked in to the living room where charlie was watching a base ball game**

**"Hello Charlie" Edward said " How are you?"**

**"Just fine." Charlie said, he was never very polite to Edward "Do you guys have enough tents, Sleeping bags, Things like that?"**

**"Yes sir, we do." Edward answered**

**"Well good, Where are you all going?" Charlie asked**

**"I don't really know yet sir, but Esme does, I suppose you could call her if you like." **

**"Oh no no, thats ok. How long are you guys going to be gone?"**

**"Umm.... A week maybe, We are just going to see how it all plays out. We can have Bella home before that if need be." Edward said**

**I just stood there listening to Edward and Charlie's conversation.**

**"Well Bells, you should probably go and pack your stuff." Charlie told me**

**"ya" was all I said. I took Edward's hand back in mine and walked to the stairs**

**"How many days do I need to pack for?" I asked Edward.**

**"Oh I really don't know, I know Alice will be playing Bella dress up." Thats what me and Edward call it now "So just pack for 6." He told me.**

**"Okay," I said.**

**...............................**

**It wasn't long until I was done packing and Edward and I were Once again sitting in his Volvo**

**"Are you exited for our camping trip?" Edward asked me**

**"Yes I am, What about you?"**

**"As long as I can spend my time with you, I will be enjoying myself." Edward said. **

**I looked up and him and just stared, He looked down at me and smiled that crooked grin I love so much. He looked back at the rode, and i turned and looked out my window. I felt his cold hand move into mine, and i grabbed hold of it. We were silent the rest of the way to the mansion.**

**When we got there Edward let me out of the car then we walked up the porch steps, then in the front door.**

**Edward had left my bag in the Trunk of the Volvo. There was a Very large pile of bags and tents and air mattresses by the front door, Every one came running down the stairs when me and Edward came in**

**"BELLA ARE YOU EXITED!?!" Alice screamed into my ear, she was obviously exited. **

**"Yes Alice I am." I said**

**"You don't sound very exited, Try a little enthusiasm," Alice sad**

**"YES ALICE I AM!" I screamed and jumped up and down a couple times.**

**"Much better." Alice said obviously pleased with herself**

**"Emmett" Esme said walking into the room "Will you and Edward go through the check list Please?" Esme asked**

**"Sure, Yea." Edward and Emmett said**

**"Ok Edward I'll Read off the list and you tell me if its there," **

**"Ok" Edward said.**

**"Alice's......4.....bags....." Emmett said "Alice why so many bags?" **

**"Im a girl, we never pack light." Alice said**

**"Check" Edward said**

**"Rose's 2 bags?"**

**"Check"**

**"My bag?" **

**"Check"**

**"Jasper's Bag?"**

**"Check"**

**"Your bag?"**

**"Ummm....."**

**"Oh Edward I packed for you when you were gone, So Check Em." Alice said**

**"Okay, Ummm.... Bella's bag?"**

**"Check"**

**"Esme's bag?"**

**"Check Carlisle's is here too." Edward said trying to speed the check list process up**

**"Four tents?"**

**"Check"**

**"Eight sleeping bags?"**

**"Check"**

**"Cooler?"**

**"Check"**

**"Cool, well thats it, and it looks like we have it all" emmett said.**

**"Well is every one ready to go?" Esme asked, They don't waste any time.**

**"Yes," Emmett said **

**"Ok well Alice and Jasper, You will ride with Edward and Bella in the Volvo. Em and Rose, you will ride with Carlisle and I in the Mercedes. Edward we will fit every thing we can into the Volvo." Esme said **

**Edward nodded **

**"Great," Esme said "Well lets go." **

**As soon as Esme said that, all the luggage was gone and every one in the house was too, accept for Edward Esme and I.**

**Esme just smiled and shook her head at her children**

**We walked outside, Alice and Jasper were in the Volvo already. You could see the car shaking with alice's exitement.**

**Rose and Emmett were in the back of the mercedes, While Carlisle was loading all the stuff into the Volvo, Edward walked over to help him while i stood there with esme.**

**Soon Edward was Back at my side "Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me**

**"Yup" I said, Edward went around and opened up the door for me**

**"In you go love." Edward said and kissed me before i got into the car. Edward closed my door and walked around and got into the drivers side, and we drove off with the Mercedes right behind us.**


	3. The drive

It hadnt yet been a half hour, and we were already getting tired of being in such a small place with each other for that amount of time.

"Are we there yet Edward?"

"Not yet Alice." Edward said

"When will we get there?"

"I don't know Alice your the damn psychic why don't you tell us!"

"Don't you talk to Alice like that Edward." Jasper said

"Oh shut up Jasper!" Edward said getting angry

"Edward please be nice." I said

"Ok love, sorry." Edward said as sweet as could be

"Don't apologize to me."

Edward sighed

"Sorry Alice, Jasper." He said

"FWTCH FWTCH!!!" Jasper made a whipping sound **(I didnt know how to spell the whip sound)**

"JASPER" Edward Yelled "GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

Then i didnt get the rest because they started yelling at each other in vampire speed.

Next thing i knew we were driving down the road at 120 mph and Jasper wasnt in the car and alice was glaring at Edward, I just shook my hear and looked out my window.

I started laughing and Alice and Edward looked at me like i was insain.

"What's so funny love?" Edward asked me

"Oh just Jasper." I told him

Edward just looked confused

"Love he isnt even in here"

"I know, But hes out there." I said

Edward looked out the window to see Jasper waving at me. As soon as Jasper realized Edwad was looking He waved his middle finger in the air , Edward just started Laughing.

He pulled the car off to the side of the road

"Jasper get back in the car," Edward said as he rolled down the window.

"No." Jasper said

"Jasper get your little blonde ass into this car!"

"NO!"

"Jasper," Alice said "please get back in the car."

Jasper glared at Edward, "Fine only for you Alice"

"Oh now whose whipped?" Edward asked sarcasticly

"Oh its still you edward." he said

I haddnt said anything this whole time so i just decided to laugh, Every one else did too.

Once every one calmed down i decided to ask,

"So where exactly are we going??"

Alice answered me, "Well I call it camp cullen, Its just a nice little clearing up in the mountians."

"Oh ok" I said

" How long do you think it will be untell we get up there?" I asked

"umm about an hour." Alice told me

"Whats it like up there?

"Its beautiful it looks almost like the meadow, Its just a little bigger, less flowers , and now there is a space for a little campfire in the middle of it and about 15 yards into the woods there is another clearing with a lake."

"That sounds amazing"

It was about 20 minutes of driving when the car finaly slowed down, and turned on a small road that led into the woods.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Camp Cullen!" Alice screamed

Pg. 20


	4. Im sorry

**I am so sorry about my horrible updating habits so early into this story, i have just been really busy, I know nothing had really happned in this story, but i am writing it in a notebook and i hit 200 pages today, so it will get better and i will have a longer chapter up tomorrow. **

**Luv ya,**

**Please review **

**--- Jessie aka Cullenlvr21**


	5. Chapter 5

After we had all the tents set up Esme asked

"What do you all want to do?"

"Tanning." rosalie said

"Rose honey, your a vampire you cant tan..." Esme said.

"So, I can still lay in the sun,"

"I guess thats true..."

"Lets go swimming and.... sun laying." Alice said "Bella," alice looked at me "I have a bikini for you"

"Oh dear" I said and sighed, and followed alice off to her tent.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////k

"here you go Bella" Alice said as she held a tiny pink bikini our to me. It was a tube top with a small string that went around my neck, It was the brightest pink i had ever seen.

Alice had the same one but hers was black.

"Alice i am not sure about this one," I said looking at my self in it

"Oh Bella dont be silly you have the perfect body for it."

"Right" i said not quite believing her "Well lets go see what the guys think."

"Bella, I already know what they are going to think, Their eyes almost pop out of their heads." she said giggling a little bit

"Great job alice way to ruin the surprise." I said sarcastically

"Lets go get Rose from her tent"

We walked out of the tent, and over to em and roses tent, Rose came out and my jaw hit the ground, She came out with a Tube top red bikini and string bottoms, Red stilettos and lipstick. She had to look amazing just to go to a tiny little beach in the forest. She looked like a runway model and Alice the same, i felt so plain next to them.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked spinning around.

"I love it rose it looks amazing." Alice said

"Are you girls ready yet?!" We heard Emmett yell.

"Yes Em be there in a sec," Rose shouted back "WOW, that man can be so impatient."

We walked around our mini line of tents to see all the guys. When we looked at there faces, they were wide eyed with their jaw on the floor.

"Sexy Sexy!" Emmett shouted and wistled, as he walked up to rose and kissed her, Alice just ran up to jasper and jumped into his arms. I walked up to Edward.

"So, What do you think?" I asked him

"You look beautiful, as always"

"Are we going to stand here or are we going to go swim?" Emmett asked getting impatiant

"Yes Emmett we are." Esme said, so with that we all went off to the beach

?/v / / / / / / / // / // / / / / / / / // // / / / / / / / / / //

When we got to the beach I knew Roses favorite color was Red.

She pulled out a red beach towel and sun glasses and she lay down in the sun, glittering.

Alice sat down next to rose on a white towel, she reminded me of one of those old movies because she was completly black and white.

Emmett and Jasper immediately ran into the water and swam about 40 yards in and tried to hold each other under the water.

Edward and i slowly waded in the water, I was completely quiet. When we got to where the water was about up to my belly button we stopped

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me

"about how beautiful this place is."

"It really is." Edward said

I looked over at him and he was looking at me, I blushed and decided to cover my embarrassment by splashing water at him. His hair that used to be so perfect and styled was now flat plastered to his head and over his face.

He wiped the hair out of his face and looked up and me with a mischievous look on his face, he slowly sunk into the water , then suddenly i was under water too and edward had hold of my ankles.

He let go and I went back up to the surface of the water and so did he. I took in a deep breath and wiped my hair out of my face, and glared at him

"I love you." He said

"Nice save Romeo." I said he just smiled

"EDWARD!" we heard Emmett yell.

Edward turned around to look at him

"What!" He yelled back

I decided while he was distracted to tackle him, I knew he fell on purpose, because there was no way I could nock him over, but it was still fun even if it was fake.

He came back up laughing "Why did you do that?" he asked

"Seemed like fun," I said "and it was." He just chuckled

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked me

"Umm... Sure"

"Okay, Get on my back" I did as he said and he swam us back to shore.

He put me down.

"Bella!" Alice called

"Yes!"

"Take this!" She yelled and threw me a small black bundle.

"What is it?'

"Open it." she said

I unwrapped the black cloth and 3 items fell to the ground Edward picked them up, it was a Sarong, Sun glasses, and flip flops, All black. (For those of you who dont know what a Sarong is, iTs a wrap that you put around your waste)

I put them all on, and some how i felt very bright with the pink and the black made it seem brighter.

Edward and I walked down the beach just talking about whats to come on this camping trip, Soon the sun started to set, so we sat down on the sand and watched the sun set.

We just sat there for a while staring at each other, then we kissed. I twined my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, I heard him moan and I lost every bit of control i had left, but he didnt stop. We slowly went from sitting in the sand to laying in it, Finally he had to stop the kiss.

"Would you like to go back to camp?"

"Not really," I said

He chuckled, "Come on bells" He said and stood up

When we got to camp i went over to the cooler they brought and got my self some food, when i was done eating I went into the tent to change.

I got into some black sweat pants and a 'Forks High' sweatshirt. When i was done Edward came in the tent and got dressed himself and we both just lay down on our 'bed' and i soon fell asleep


	6. Will you?

When I woke up I was in Edward's arms, my favorite place.

"Good morning love" Edward said

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." I said " How was your night?"

"Oh just fantastic."

I chuckled "I'm glad"

"I think the others are waiting for us out side." Edward said

"Better not keep them waiting then." I said as I sat up to put my sweat shirt back on

Edward got up and unzipped the door to the tent and we walked out into the cool morning air.

Every one of the Cullen kids was sitting by a fire.

"Good morning." Every one said.

"Morning."

Alice amazed me this morning, she wasn't wearing designer clothes. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top.

But Rose on the other hand was wearing black skinny jeans, and red tank top and white stilettos

Jasper was sitting in a chair with Alice in his lap, Rose was next to them reading a magazine and Emmett was no where to be seen.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked

"Bike ride." Jasper said and chuckled. Rose was just shaking her head and giggling, and Alice wasn't even trying to hold back a laugh she was holding her sides laughing so hard.

Just then I saw him, Emmett came around the corner on a bike wearing my pink Victoria's Secret sweats, which were by far to short for him, A bra, probably Rose's and white tank top and bright red lipstick.

"I feel pretty, Oh so pretty," he sang "Oh hey, Morning Bella!" Then rode away.

I watched him ride away then I looked at every one else who was still looking where Emmett had rode into the woods. Then I started to laugh, And couldn't stop. After I finally composed myself, I looked around, I only saw three tents.

"Where did Carlisle and Esme go?" I asked

"There was some emergency at the hospital. Brain surgery that apparently only Carlisle is certified to do." Rose said not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, Ok. Are they coming back up?"

"No, Carlisle needs to stay and keep an eye on the patient and Esme just decided to go home with him and let us have our celibration."

"I have another question." I said

"What's that?"

"Why do you wear such nice clothes camping?"

"It doesn't matter where you are, you have to look good." Alice answered me

I sat down in Edward lap by the fire, and soon Emmett came out from the trees this time wearing jeans and a Forks High School #87 jersey. He was also carrying a bag which I imagine was holding the clothes from before.

"So how was your bike ride Em?" I asked him

"It was great. Do you know how many times I rode around that lake."

"Oh, I can only imagine." I said.

"Bella," Alice said "Your clothes are bugging me, you need to let me dress you."

"No Alice, this is a camping trip, I will not wear any thing but this right now." I said then turned to Edward "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I thought we could just spend the day at the beach." Every one just nodded and smiled

"Yay! Bella, I have a new bikini for you." Alice said

"Yay," I said sarcastically

"Bella, Humor me."

"Fine." I said

I didn't want to wear another Alice picked out bikini but I had no choice. I followed her off to her tent.

This time alice had me in a bright Blue halter top with little shorts.

The smaller things she packed for me, The sarong, the sandals, and the glasses were all a dark brown. They matched my eyes almost perfectly.

We went back out to the guys and got the same reaction.

Emmett grabbed Rose and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed and Em ran them off to the lake. Alice and Jasper walked behind with us.

Edward and I went into the water and splashed around for a while, Emmett had ran into the water with Rose so they were messing around also. Alice and Jasper were still on shore.

Alice stopped talking and stared off into space, Edward was smiling. I knew Alice was having a vision and Edward was enjoying it.

"Yes! Edward! Yay!" Alice screamed then she jumped up and ran into the water and hugged Edward.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her and Edward gave her a warning look

"Sorry Bells, Can't tell you."

I looked at her and back at Edward, and Alice was looking at me smiling. I really didn't think much of it so I just continued what I was doing.

We stayed in the water until it was getting dark. Edward and I went back to where we had been the night before to watch the sunset.

"Edward."

"Yes love?'

"I have been thinking......"

"About?"

"Well......Is.... The marriage thing still and open conversation?"

"Of course."

"I have been thinking a lot about it, and I want to marry you before you change me."

"Really? What made you change your mind?"

"Well when you change me, every one will just think I died. And before I do, I...I want every one to know I'm happy"

Edward just smiled at me

"Thats what alice saw wasn't it?"

"Yes, she didn't see the reason she just saw me giving you the ring and you actually putting it on."

"You have the ring with you don't you."

"Yup, I do" He said "Do you want it now?"

"Yes..... Yes I do." I said, and the smile that was on his face just got bigger.

"Well come on then."

We got back to our camp and Edward had me sit in one of the chairs while he went and got the ring.

He came back and knelt down in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, I promise to love you every day of forever. Will you marry me?"


	7. Be Nice!

Sorry guys no new chapter

Just a heads up, I know i am a bad speller, you don't have to tell me that.

I love having you all read my story and reviewing. Constructive criticism is fine.

but if you use profanity, and say bad things about my story, i will not update when i usually would.

If you say bad things about my story, and offensive things to me. It will ruin it for every one who wants to continue reading my story.

So please, be nice when you review, Or I will NOT update!


	8. Ch 7, YES!

Hey you guys I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy lately.

I will try to post a few chapters tonight or at least a longer one than usual. I am really going to try to get into a better updating habit.

Thank you all for reading my story. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

.............................................

Previously.....

Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I will always love you. Will you marry me?

...............................................

"Yes!" I said

"Thank you" Edward said as he slid Elizabeth Masons ring onto my finger then kissing my hand.

I looked down at the ring, it was absolutely beautiful, with one large oval diamond in the center with smaller ones beside it going down the side of the silver band. perfect fit.

"I love you" Edward said.

"I love you too Edward, So much." I said as he wiped the tears away that had begun to fill my eyes. Edward pulled me into his cold embrace, and simply held me there as he kissed my head.

"Bella!" Alice called

"We should get back." I said.

"Yeah, Or Alice might explode."

I began to slide the ring back off my finger and place it back into its box.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to lose it in the water. Knowing me I will." I told him, he just chuckled slightly.

I took his hand in mine and we began walking back to Alice and the others.

................................................

"Bella!" Alice screeched

"I know!"

"I sooo get to plan your wedding!"

"Of course Alice"

"EPPPPPPPPPP!!"

"Alice! We are just going to enjoy our week here, we can worry about that when we get home."

"Fine" She said "What are we going to do for the rest of the evening?"

"We should build a fire and tell scary stories!" Emmett said.

"Ooooo! Yeah!" Alice said and once Alice and Emmett decided something, it had to be done.

"Bella." Alice said in a now serious tone "I am dressing you tonight."

"No, no, no, no."

"But Bella!" Alice said winning

"No. Not tonight Alice."

I had just said no to Alice, this was quite the accomplishment. She began to glare at me.

"Fine..."

Alice was just too good, she gave me that sad face that no one can resist.

"Fine Alice, You can tomorrow." I was already mad at myself for saying that.

"Come on every one lets go!" Emmett said.

We all walked back to the tents.

When we got there I went into the tent to put on some clothes. There where clothes laying on my bag with a note.

Bella,

I know you where going to say no, So before you and Edward came

back to the tent I came out to pick out you clothes.

XOXO

Alice

I rolled my eyes at her. I looked at the clothes, they where just dark grey sweats, and a sweatshirt.

"Alice picked these out?" I mumbled the question to myself

I put the clothes on along with my shoes and went back outside.

Every one was already dressed and sitting around the fire.

"See Bella, I always get to dress you."

"Alice, I couldn't wear anything else any way. Emmett stretched out my other sweats on his bike ride." I said and went to sit down next to Edward by the fire. "Hey, don't you guys ever get nervous sitting by a fire?"

Everyone just laughed. So I took it as a no. I got up and went to get myself some food.

When I went and sat back down by Edward he whispered "I love you" In my ear.

"I love you too." I said and twisted my head around to kiss him.

"So who is going to tell the first story?" Alice asked

Of course Emmett was the first to reply "Oooo Ooo Me Me!"

"Ok Em go for it." she told him.

We spent the rest of the night taking turns telling scary stories, some also funny.

...................................................

I didnt remember falling asleep but, I woke up in the tent in Edward's arms.

"Good morning love." He said

"G'morning." I said as I yawned "So, whats on the Agenda today?"

"Emmett ran home to get his jeep, so he could pick up some Jet Skis." He told me

"That sounds like something cool to do today."

"Yeah, he is making competitions, I guess he has it all planned out but hes blocking me out so I don't know what."

"Uh oh.....


	9. I apologize

Hey guys, so I am sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have a situation, when I wrote this story, before I have ever even thought about putting in as a fan fiction I was writing it all in a note book and I lost the notebook a couple weeks ago, and I haven't read over it in so long I cant remember what i wrote, I have been looking for the notebook over the past few days and have found nothing. I will continue to look because i don't want to have to stop writing this, and I know you wouldn't like that. So I will keep looking! But if i cant find it I will have to start back where we left off and try and get something to keep the story going. I am so sorry because you will have to wait a lot longer then i would like for me to update. I hope in the end my story is worth the wait. if not again I apologize.

I thank you all for being so patient sense i have started writing this story for my horrible updating habits.

I hope no one is mad at me. I will try and find it and I will update as soon as i possibly can.

-Jessie AKA Cullenlvr21

P.S. I have always forgotten to put my disclaimer on the story, So I will say it in this.....

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters! Stephanie Meyer Does!

apologize


	10. jet skis?

Hey Guys! Thanks for putting up with me, I know some of you hate me for not updating soon, and I am sorry about that, but the good news is i found the notebook so i can update! YAY!

I am going to post a longer chapter this time for your long wait and I am going to try to put up another one. I hope you enjoy them and aren't to mad at me....

Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight! Or any of the characters! (As much as i may wish i do... I don't!)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally got the motivation to get out of Edward's arms, my motivation.. was... food!

"Bella are you exited for Emmett's competitions?!" Edward asked me a little more exited then i imagined him to be.

"Yup! Im going to kick your butt Cullen!" I told him

"

Oh we'll see about that Swan!"

"Oh Bella!" Alice yelled

"Ugh, What Alice!"

"Time to change Em's almost here!"

"Ok Alice be right there." I yelled to her

------------

"Ok Alice, what do you have for me today?"

"Today, we are gonna support the troops!"

"What does that mean?" Then she pulled out a large green pile of stuff, a camo bikini covered in gold glitter, an army hat, army green sarong and flip-flops, and brown sunglasses. She really has a thing about matching.

"Alice that is so cute." I told her

"I know huh!" she said " Now you go change and by the time your done Emmett will be back."

I walked back to Edward's and my tent to change, and when I was done, sure enough Em was back with a trailer on the Jeep with 6 Jet Skis, Alice came out of her tent in a Red, White, and Blue Bikini.

"Wow alice, thats cute."

"Thanks Bells!" She said and smiled. "Shall we go get Rose??"

"Sure"

"Oh Rosy!" Alice yelled as we got to her tent. She came out and was clearly not into the whole U.S.A supporting the troops thing, her bikini was Zebra print

"Thanks!" she said

We walked back over to where the guys where unloading the skis, and knowing the Cullen's they couldn't just rent skis they had to customize them and buy them.

Mine was a Royal Blue with 'Bella' written in elegant script on the front. Alice's was hot pink, and of course said 'Alice' on it. Rose's was red and said 'Rose' on it. The guy's where so much cooler. Edward's was Black with Flames. Jasper's of course was camo. and Emmett's looked like a Bumblebee.

"Eppp!" Alice squealed as she ran up to her Pink jet ski "Its So Cute!!!"

I walked up to mine and looked at it, it wasn't just blue, it had tiny stars on it so it looked like the night sky

"Do you like it?" Edward asked. I didn't know he was standing behind me, so i jumped a little.

"Its Awesome!" I said

Every one got on there ski and started riding around the lake for about a half hour

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the Games begin!" Emmett boomed, he and Jasper had been setting up the Start and Finish line in the water

Every one gathered back up at the start line "Ok so here are the rules, 1 No pushing people off there skis! 2... well no I guess thats it. We will start with Guys VS. Girls, the girls have to all be across the finish line to win, same with guys." Emmett said every one situated them selves on the skis. "Ready!? Set!? GO!!" Emmett Yelled

We all started in a big group, then Jasper sped in front of every one, then Rose was up there to, I was just barely ahead of Emmett, and Alice and Edward were not far behind us, Emmett and i played games for a while me if front of him then him in front of me. Then Edward passed us and Alice was tied with me. In the end Jasper crossed the finish line first followed by Rose, Me, Emmett, Alice, and Edward, who fell behind at the last second.

"Great job ladies." Emmett said less than exited that we won.

"What did you think Bella?" Alice asked me

"Umm, well I like the things we do where being a vampire doesn't give you an advantage." I said honestly, it wasn't always fair, when we all did things together, because they have the speed the strength and... well.. pretty much every thing else.

Every one just kinda laughed at my statement.

"Ok now its Couples VS couples" Jasper said "we will race back to the start line! Ready!? Set!? GO!" He yelled and again every one shot out of the line, and this time it was Edward and I who crossed the finish line first, then Em and Rose, and last Alice and Jasper. Edward pulled up next to me and kissed me.

"Great race love" He said

"Thanks"

The rest of out day consisted of races and random conversations. All in all it was a great day! I am so amazed its been so nice in forks, We planned this trip at the perfect time.

-----------

"Love, do you want to go put the jet skis away and go watch the sunset with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure but could we get some food first?"

He chuckled "Of course love."

After we parked the skis we walked back to the tents.

" All this seemed like its going by so fast and it doesn't seem like we have been here very long, i am having so much fun and I'm glad we did this." I told Edward as i got some food.

"We still have a couple days here yet love." He told me.

"I know but that doesn't seem like very long, but i guess now that i think about it, by the time we leave, ill probably be ready to go."

"Well lets not think about that" He told Me "Lets just enjoy the time we have here. Now lets go watch the sunset."

"Ok." I said as i took his icey hand in mine and walked through the trees to our little beach.

We sat there and watched the Sunset, and I watched Edward's sparkle till it was just a slight glow, then nothing at all. And just like every night before, he ran us back through the treed and we all sat around the fire. I went into the tent and put on some sweats, and a baggy sweatshirt. I went back out and sat on Edward's lap.

"So bella, are you exited?" Alice asked

"For what?" I asked confused

"Getting married silly!" She said in a very Duhh tone

"Oh, Yes! I am so Exited!"I said

"Im Glad" Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed

We sat around the fire for quite some time before i got tired.

"Do you want to go to bed love?" Edward asked me.

"Ya I do." I told him

"Ok, come on then." He said picking me up off his lap and carrying me to the tent

"Goodnight Every one" I said before we got in the tent.

The last thing i remembered was falling asleep in Edward's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------xxx------------------------------xxx---------------------------------------------------------.

Hey guys! hope you like it,

Please review!

and please feel free to give me any suggestions! If i think there good, I will try my best to get them in the story!

Luv you guys!

-Cullenlvr21 AKA Jessie


	11. The Good the bad and the hopeful

Dear 'A summer to remember' Readers,

Thank you for being so patient with me in the few chapters i have posted... and I am sorry for not updating. School started and i barely have time to write the story let alone post chapters. i am sorry but im going to have to stop posting my story on Fan-Fiction.... I am so sorry about this to those who are enjoying the story... so im giving you an opportunity to keep the story going.... I dont want it to stop so if you are interested in writing and continuing to post this story on Fan-Fiction send me a message

I will ask you 3 things

Why you want to continue this story

How the story would go

Send me a summary of this story about how you would write it...

Simple as that... and of course if you have any questions on my idea of how this story would would go or just want ideas i would love to help. As much as it kills me to stop writing I feel i have to... If you continued this story you MUST keep its name 'A Summer to Remember' and you Must keep all the chapters i already posted. aside from the Authors Notes those dont have to say.... any other details i will write back to you in the message... I really hope one of you will want to continue this story for me...

Thanks guys

Love you so much, thanks for sticking with me

-Cullenlvr

aka Jess

P.S. This is the Ch. 10 Jet Skis? chapter again...

Hey Guys! Thanks for putting up with me, I know some of you hate me for not updating soon, and I am sorry about that, but the good news is i found the notebook so i can update! YAY!

I am going to post a longer chapter this time for your long wait and I am going to try to put up another one. I hope you enjoy them and aren't to mad at me....

Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight! Or any of the characters! (As much as i may wish i do... I don't!)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I finally got the motivation to get out of Edward's arms, my motivation.. was... food!

"Bella are you exited for Emmett's competitions?!" Edward asked me a little more exited then i imagined him to be.

"Yup! Im going to kick your butt Cullen!" I told him

"

Oh we'll see about that Swan!"

"Oh Bella!" Alice yelled

"Ugh, What Alice!"

"Time to change Em's almost here!"

"Ok Alice be right there." I yelled to her

------------

"Ok Alice, what do you have for me today?"

"Today, we are gonna support the troops!"

"What does that mean?" Then she pulled out a large green pile of stuff, a camo bikini covered in gold glitter, an army hat, army green sarong and flip-flops, and brown sunglasses. She really has a thing about matching.

"Alice that is so cute." I told her

"I know huh!" she said " Now you go change and by the time your done Emmett will be back."

I walked back to Edward's and my tent to change, and when I was done, sure enough Em was back with a trailer on the Jeep with 6 Jet Skis, Alice came out of her tent in a Red, White, and Blue Bikini.

"Wow alice, thats cute."

"Thanks Bells!" She said and smiled. "Shall we go get Rose??"

"Sure"

"Oh Rosy!" Alice yelled as we got to her tent. She came out and was clearly not into the whole U.S.A supporting the troops thing, her bikini was Zebra print

"Thanks!" she said

We walked back over to where the guys where unloading the skis, and knowing the Cullen's they couldn't just rent skis they had to customize them and buy them.

Mine was a Royal Blue with 'Bella' written in elegant script on the front. Alice's was hot pink, and of course said 'Alice' on it. Rose's was red and said 'Rose' on it. The guy's where so much cooler. Edward's was Black with Flames. Jasper's of course was camo. and Emmett's looked like a Bumblebee.

"Eppp!" Alice squealed as she ran up to her Pink jet ski "Its So Cute!!!"

I walked up to mine and looked at it, it wasn't just blue, it had tiny stars on it so it looked like the night sky

"Do you like it?" Edward asked. I didn't know he was standing behind me, so i jumped a little.

"Its Awesome!" I said

Every one got on there ski and started riding around the lake for about a half hour

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the Games begin!" Emmett boomed, he and Jasper had been setting up the Start and Finish line in the water

Every one gathered back up at the start line "Ok so here are the rules, 1 No pushing people off there skis! 2... well no I guess thats it. We will start with Guys VS. Girls, the girls have to all be across the finish line to win, same with guys." Emmett said every one situated them selves on the skis. "Ready!? Set!? GO!!" Emmett Yelled

We all started in a big group, then Jasper sped in front of every one, then Rose was up there to, I was just barely ahead of Emmett, and Alice and Edward were not far behind us, Emmett and i played games for a while me if front of him then him in front of me. Then Edward passed us and Alice was tied with me. In the end Jasper crossed the finish line first followed by Rose, Me, Emmett, Alice, and Edward, who fell behind at the last second.

"Great job ladies." Emmett said less than exited that we won.

"What did you think Bella?" Alice asked me

"Umm, well I like the things we do where being a vampire doesn't give you an advantage." I said honestly, it wasn't always fair, when we all did things together, because they have the speed the strength and... well.. pretty much every thing else.

Every one just kinda laughed at my statement.

"Ok now its Couples VS couples" Jasper said "we will race back to the start line! Ready!? Set!? GO!" He yelled and again every one shot out of the line, and this time it was Edward and I who crossed the finish line first, then Em and Rose, and last Alice and Jasper. Edward pulled up next to me and kissed me.

"Great race love" He said

"Thanks"

The rest of out day consisted of races and random conversations. All in all it was a great day! I am so amazed its been so nice in forks, We planned this trip at the perfect time.

-----------

"Love, do you want to go put the jet skis away and go watch the sunset with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure but could we get some food first?"

He chuckled "Of course love."

After we parked the skis we walked back to the tents.

" All this seemed like its going by so fast and it doesn't seem like we have been here very long, i am having so much fun and I'm glad we did this." I told Edward as i got some food.

"We still have a couple days here yet love." He told me.

"I know but that doesn't seem like very long, but i guess now that i think about it, by the time we leave, ill probably be ready to go."

"Well lets not think about that" He told Me "Lets just enjoy the time we have here. Now lets go watch the sunset."

"Ok." I said as i took his icey hand in mine and walked through the trees to our little beach.

We sat there and watched the Sunset, and I watched Edward's sparkle till it was just a slight glow, then nothing at all. And just like every night before, he ran us back through the treed and we all sat around the fire. I went into the tent and put on some sweats, and a baggy sweatshirt. I went back out and sat on Edward's lap.

"So bella, are you exited?" Alice asked

"For what?" I asked confused

"Getting married silly!" She said in a very Duhh tone

"Oh, Yes! I am so Exited!"I said

"Im Glad" Edward whispered into my ear. I blushed

We sat around the fire for quite some time before i got tired.

"Do you want to go to bed love?" Edward asked me.

"Ya I do." I told him

"Ok, come on then." He said picking me up off his lap and carrying me to the tent

"Goodnight Every one" I said before we got in the tent.

The last thing i remembered was falling asleep in Edward's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------xxx------------------------------xxx---------------------------------------------------------.

Hey guys! hope you like it,

Please review!

and please feel free to give me any suggestions! If i think there good, I will try my best to get them in the story!

Luv you guys!

-Cullenlvr21 AKA Jessie


End file.
